


Elizabeth's death

by LunaBruceYT



Series: FNAFswap [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, FNAFswap, Gen, Murder, fnaf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBruceYT/pseuds/LunaBruceYT
Summary: On her tenth birthday party, Elizabeth forgets the plush her father had made for her at home and decides to sneak out and get it. That probably wasn't a good idea.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), William Afton/Elizabeth Afton (Father and Daughter)
Series: FNAFswap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659040
Kudos: 23





	Elizabeth's death

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year or the year before that and I decided to post my FNAFswap au stories so far on here. FNAFswap is a FNAF AU I made where things and characters are swapped and things are added. It also takes some inspiration from The Silver Eyes but nothing too spoilerly. Enjoy! ^^

Elizabeth abruptly stopped as she suddenly slightly flinched as she was pulled out of focussing on where she was going by feeling a cold drop of water hit the top of her short, slightly messy, dark ginger hair, somewhat soaking her bright red bow tightly affixed in her hair, the water dissolving Into her skin from her hair and entering her senses, her round, emerald green eyes now looking towards the now grey, cloudy sky. To her displeasure, it was starting to rain. She began walking again, hoping to make it to her destination before the rain got any worse.

It was pretty sunny when her and her father first drove to Theodore’s that day. She wasn’t really paying attention to the sky before it started raining as she was in a hurry to get back before her father did, not wanting to get into trouble. She took her attention back to in front of her as she subconsciously squeezed her plush bunny, Theodore, tight, making sure not to drop it while attempting to shield it from the rain with her pink, button up blouse with small black buttons, accidentally triggering its voice box as a deep, heavy British accent came through from inside the stuffed doll. “I love you, Elizabeth” was barely audible through the stuffing and cloth keeping it together with handmade stitching. Her father made it for her when she was very young, though she didn’t quite remember her age at the time. Though even right after receiving the gift, she had heard from her mother and father that even back then she had tried to bring it everywhere she could, almost always seen gripping it’s ears or torso to make sure not to lose or drop it.

She forgot it at her home for an important day of her life, her birthday, her tenth one to be more exact. While thinking back at her choice to leave the establishment right after her father left, she remembered his words to not leave the building and wait for him to come back with the cake, but she knew her way around the small town of New Harmony so she didn’t quite understand why he was so concerned about her leaving, he wasn’t really all that worried about her getting lost or kidnapped because he had taught her what to do in those sorts of situations long ago and as his only daughter, he trusted her, so this was strange to the young Elizabeth. 

She payed attention to her careful step, making sure not to trip as she quickened her pace on the sidewalk, trying to ignore the cold, now pouring rain falling faster, starting to soak her small body and the plush.

She knew her way to Theodore’s pretty well as her father co-owned the restaurant alongside his business partner and childhood best friend, Henry Oxford, and she was almost there, just one more house to pass by and-. 

She surprised even herself at how fast she ran once the building was in view again. 

She was now standing in front of the small, brick building with windows aligning the front view of the establishment displaying the few friends she had along with a few other customers sitting at the tables, talking, playing the arcade games in the other unseen room she couldn’t view from the entrance, or watching the animatronic performers on stage, her friends waiting for Elizabeth and her father both to return for the party to begin.

The few customers who were sitting closest to the front door though, were watching her from inside the building with Malicious smiles. Elizabeth thought nothing of it. It was normal for some kids to go there to pull pranks on the other kids though she was a little complexed as too why they were smiling that way at her when she was outside. She recognized one of the kids though as her father’s partner’s second oldest son, Scott. 

He almost always teased and bullied the other kids at his school, most notably the younger grades, or at Theodore’s, though he was rarely seen at the location. Not knowing this, her father must have invited him to her birthday party without her knowing.

Behind the customers in her view, two animatronics, a bunny standing on two legs, and a humanoid robot holding a teacup as if to give it to a single lucky customer, her two favourite toys brought to life by her father’s hand, was entertaining the guests on stage. She frantically started looking through the windows, seeing any trace of her father’s return. Not seeing any, she let out a sharp sigh of relief as she held Theodore in one hand and placed her other, free hand, on the doorknob, ready to open the front door to the establishment as she was starting to shiver from the cold of the rain and the cool air around her as the wind was beginning to blow her hair with her hair bow alongside her dark blue short skirt back, exposing more of her slightly tanned skin to the wind. The fear of losing her rather small plushie to said wind causing her to hold Theodore even tighter in her little arm holding the stuffed rabbit. 

She held the doorknob tight and turned it, expecting to hear a clicking noise of it opening but there was none.

It was locked.

She tried pulling the door open despite it being locked, holding onto some faint hope it was actually open and that her senses were just lying to her, but it was truly locked. 

Desperate, she began frantically pulling on the door, hearing faint cruel laughter from inside, but it was no use. After a few minutes of nonstop pulling, she collapsed onto the wet ground, suddenly regretting her choice to disobey her father, and now held onto the hope he wouldn’t be too mad at her. She held onto her knees, gripping Theodore with one hand, holding it by the ear while attempting to catch her breath as she sat on the wet ground, her clothes and plush soaked.

Just as she did this though, she heard footsteps coming towards her, she looked up, putting her head up, seeing exactly who she was expecting, her father holding a cake with white vanilla frosting which almost looked like ice cream, with ten candles on the top of the cake, translucent, plastic casing around the cake to protect it from the cold, wet rain, or anything else that could touch it, and a worried look on his face. Other than the casing, he seemed unprepared for the sudden rain. 

“Elizabeth?” 

Her father had a heavy British accent which sounded clear, and deep. His voice sounded concerned and empathetic, with a hint of betrayal as if he was making sure the child in front of him was his daughter. Elizabeth’s face turned guilty.

“I forgot Theodore at home. I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

She spoke, guilt entering her voice and faintly hoping her father wouldn’t punish her. Her father’s face became dark, shrouded by his rather messy, shoulder length dark brown hair.

“Elizabeth, you promised me you wouldn’t leave the building…” 

His voice sounded calm yet shaky and sounded like he was trying to hold back anger. 

“I know. I’m sorry, again.” 

She apologized again, the way her father was acting was strange to her, and it made her feel a bit scared, starting to show in her voice. She got up while still holding Theodore’s ear, and decided to clean off her now soaked clothes after she entered the building again. She was shivering from the cold and wet. 

Her father was silent.

“Daddy?” 

She asked, more fear entering her voice as her face now displayed her fear.

“Am I in trouble?”

Her question was met again with silence for a moment until her father put the cake he was holding with both hands down on the ground, a few inches of his shoes, and took a kitchen knife from his pocket that he presumably was going to use to cut said cake. He appeared to be shaking as if trying to fight his own anger.

“D-Daddy?”

Elizabeth spoke with fear and confusion in her voice, her face showing it clearly. 

“I didn’t even notice you enter the building…”

Her father finally spoke, though more quiet as if talking to himself, now with a hint of anger seemingly not at Elizabeth, she could barely hear him.

“Wh-why do you have a knife?”

She asked, fear becoming the most prominent emotion in her voice as she just now saw more clearly the knife her father was holding. Her father, seeming to not hear his daughter’s question, started walking towards her which caused her to back up towards the front door of the building. 

Her back colliding against the brown front door, she began to shrink down to her knees on the ground, hoping this was just a dream, no one noticing or caring to see what was going on outside anymore.

Elizabeth gulped as her father aimed his shaky knife to his daughter’s shoulder, tears beginning to drip down from her slightly chubby cheeks. She didn’t understand what was going on and she was scared. She just wanted to go inside and eat some cake, not this. Her father drove her to the building in his purple coloured Vehicle in the afternoon, it took him a while to leave to get the cake at home and for Elizabeth to realize that she had forgotten Theodore. She managed to sneak inside and grab her plush and sneak out unnoticed, though she thought for a moment that her father heard her close the door on her way out but he probably thought nothing of it.

She hugged Theodore for comfort, the familiar voice of her father barely audible from the plush, pulling her thoughts back to the present, as she was subconsciously holding him more tight than she had originally meant too. 

She was still shaking, from the cold and wet and from fear. She was suddenly frozen, she couldn’t move, she felt a warm liquid drip from her shoulder as she was shaking. Along with the liquid, brought with it pain, she was frozen with fear, she couldn’t look at her wound, she couldn’t think, she could only watch as her father shakily pulled his blade out from her shoulder, her clothes now stained with the red coloured liquid, which her brain couldn’t identify as blood. Warm tears began making their way harder down her face, now from the pain along with the cold and pouring rain. 

Her father then aimed his shaky blade to her forehead but she still couldn’t move, her tears falling faster and more than they ever have before. She only felt cold, wet, and pain, as the only source of heat she had was the substance coming out from her wound and her warm tears. 

She was starting to feel lightheaded, the only thing she could focus on was her father’s name tag on his Uniform with his name written in purple. 

“William Afton” was his name. 

Right.

Her name was Elizabeth Afton. 

She suddenly could think again to an extent, her fear starting to die down as she was starting to fade from blood loss. 

“Don’t worry, Elizabeth. It will all be over soon.” 

She barely heard her father’s almost comforting words, it would be comforting if all this wasn’t happening, his words sounding distraught but also like he was trying to comfort a young child, the shakiness of his words the same as the last time he spoke.

For an almost split second she saw the knife her father was holding go for her head, then it all went dark, and she fell to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She suddenly opened her eyes again, her pain lessened but still there. It was nighttime. She was near where she last was except she was..floating? 

She looked down to see her body, unmoving and pushed aside to a nearby bush right beside the restaurant, her plush nowhere in sight. She was confused until everything flooded back to her. 

He hurt her. 

Her father hurt her. 

She began tearing up again, the previous dry tears that were on her body still lingered on her cheeks like a blurry memory. 

Why? 

Sure she did what she was told not too, but why did that deserve being hurt? Her tears turned into sobs as she waited for her body to be found the next morning as it seemed to be close to sunrise. 

She should be able to leave then, right? 

Why was she still here? 

Why did her soul linger? 

She had a feeling she would be finding that out very soon.


End file.
